Family Secrets Drabble
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: An idea that was bugging me to be written. Takes place right after episode 4, Danny finds himself face to face with Maddie's gun and admits he's her son only to learn of a David. rating cause I'm paranoid. Tell me if you like to get me to try and take it somewhere. Has turned itself into a bit of a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Takes place shortly after Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

_Dodge, blast, intangible, relax, ha! Finally! _Danny smiled as the ghost creature started to drop in the air. He quickly pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked in the animal before dropping down to the ground only to freeze as the sound of an ecto powered gun warmed up next to his head.

"Freeze, ghost." A familiar female voice ordered.

Danny turned to look at his assailant and saw the all too familiar blue hazmat suit protecting the woman's body, bags of groceries piled at her feet to show where she had just been that afternoon. He gave the food, nor the woman, any notice but instead stared down the barrel of the gun pointed straight at his face.

"Give me the Fenton Thermos." Maddie ordered, poking him in the cheek with the barrel.

Danny nodded, handing the device still in his hands towards the woman.

Maddie snatched it out of his hands, being careful not to touch the boy himself.

"Any last words, ghost?" she asked, using ghost as a curse word.

Danny closed his eyes, knowing full well she had no whims about destroying a ghost. He opened his green eyes and looked up at the woman, knowing there was only one way out of this. "Yes, I'm… I'm your son."

"What?" Maddie exclaimed, dropping the weapon down an inch in surprise.

"I know I should've told you and Dad a few months ago but-"

"David?" Maddie interrupted, tears in her eyes. She dropped the gun to her side and subconsciously turned the safety on as she stared at the ghost in front of her.

"Dav…?" Danny started, confused only to be quieted as his mom grabbed his chin and started to study his face.

"I don't understand it." Maddie said, more to herself than the teen listening. "You died so young, you shouldn't've manifested as a ghost. Much less as a teenager."

Danny ripped his chin out of her grip, floating back in confusion. He saw his chance and disappeared from her sight but stayed floating around to see his mother drop to her knees and cry.

Danny turned around and flew away, trying to figure out what just happened. He put his body in an autopilot as he flew towards Tucker's house hoping to get some information.

…

"Hey man, what's up?" Tucker asked as Danny dropped to his feet and transformed back to Fenton. Danny had just flown in through the bedroom wall, his mind too muddled to even register enough to knock on the window.

Danny sat down on Tucker's bed, holding his head in both hands. "Is there any way you can hack into Amity Park Hospital's records?"

"Ya, it should be easy." Tucker said, sitting down in his computer chair. He moved the mouse to wake up the system before asking, "What am I looking for?"

"Just look up my birthday." Danny said, not bothering to look up at his friend.

"Okay…." Tucker looked at his friend, trying to read the teen but not getting really anything. Tucker swung around in the chair and quickly was in the records of the local hospital. He quickly typed in August 4, 1990 and waited as the system pulled at its information. Before him a list of names appeared of everyone who had been in the city at that day to be born. "Here, it's up."

Danny stood up and looked over Tucker's shoulder as he scrolled through the papers, alphabetized by last name. They past a Taylor Best, whom they assumed no longer lived in the city since he didn't go to their high school, before finding Danny's records. After his was the name in question.

"You have a brother?" Tucker asked, surprised as he read through the information. According to the copy of the birth certificate in front of them, David Andrew Fenton was born a few minutes after Danny.

Tucker scrolled to the next paper only to find it was the death certificate for the boy, saying he died only a few days after he was born due to a cardio arrest.

"Harsh, only a few days old and he had a heart attack." Tucker said, just reading the paper. He looked up at his friend to see a natural look. "You ok?"

"I guess." Danny said, not sure what he felt. "I guess I just wish Mom told me. I wonder if Jazz even knows."

"Probably not." Tucker shrugged. "So how'd you find out?"

Danny recounted what had just happened before he arrived at Tucker's place, still not sure about what was happening.

"So what you planning on doing?" Tucker asked, leaning back in the chair as Danny sat back on the bed.

"I don't know." Danny admitted. "I mean, if she thinks I'm David, than maybe she'll stop hunting me, but…"

"She also could try to get David to meet Danny." A female voice said from Tucker's computer speakers.

"Sam?" Danny and Tucker asked together as they both jumped up to look at the screen.

Tucker quickly went through his opened windows to find Sam was opened on the video chat. "How long have you been there?"

"While you were looking up the birth certificates." Sam admitted. She shook her head. "You must've answered me without knowing it."

"Well, while you're here, what did you mean?" Danny asked, not wanting to admit that he didn't remember what Sam had said a moment ago.

"What I mean is, if your mom think's your ghost self is David, than she might try to get you to go to Fenton Works and meet everyone. You can't make copies of yourself so you'd be pretty much screwed."

"Thanks." Danny rolled his eyes.

"But how else is he supposed to get out of this?" Tucker asked, sitting back down in the chair, but facing Sam. "He called her 'Mom'."

Sam put her head on her hand, thinking.

Danny's phone went off, pausing the brainstorm for a moment as he flipped open the phone and answered it. "Hey."

"Fenton Family meeting in twenty minutes." Jack's voice announced through the speaker.

"Alright." Danny nodded, shutting the phone as the call ended. He looked towards his two friends, his face showing a mix of emotions. "Keep coming up with something."

"Will do." Tucker nodded as before them Danny called upon the rings of light before flying out of the room.

"He's gonna do that a lot now, isn't he?" Sam asked.

Tucker turned around to face the screen again and asked, "What?"

"Have problems that are really weird." Sam shook her head. "I'll call if I come up with anything."

…

Danny walked into the house with Jazz hurrying in behind him as they just made it in the twenty minutes their dad had given them. In the living room waited Jack and Maddie flipping through a photo album.

"What is it?" Jazz asked, sitting down the books she had been forced to rush out of the library with on the coffee table.

"Sit down." Jack offered, patting the space between himself and his wife as he scooted over to make room.

Maddie looked up from the book in her lap as Danny sat closest to her with Jazz next to him. "Kids…" she started off, pausing to word it right. "Your father and I have something we should've told you a while ago."

Danny held his tongue, thinking he knew where this was going but knew he couldn't say anything or it would give himself away.

Maddie positioned the photo album so that the two teens could see the pictures she was looking through. On the page was pictures of a Maddie with long red hair laying in a hospital bed with Jack standing behind her. A Jazz of about two years old was on the bed close to Maddie's waist as she was looking up at two blue blankets Maddie was holding.

"Danny, when you were born, you had a twin brother named David." Maddie explained, her voice starting to crack as even after fourteen years she still missed the young boy. "He died a couple of days after he was born, and with him being so young, we assumed he would never manifest as a ghost but I guess we were wrong." She swallowed at this as if trying to recollect herself. "I ran into him this afternoon."

Danny looked over at Jazz, curious at what she was thinking about this but the neutral expression she gave gave nothing as to what was going on through her mind. Danny turned back to his mother and asked, "Where is he buried?"

Maddie looked at her son as if confused that was his first question but answered, "He's in the children's section of Oak Hill Cemetery. Why do you want to know that though?"

"How do we know if the ghost you found is him?" Jazz asked as if not hearing Danny or Maddie's questions.

"He looks exactly like Danny except for minor changes like his hair and eye color." Maddie pointed out.

"Can't ghosts change their appearance?" Jazz asked, sounding like she was trying to figure anything out that could prove that this ghost their mother had found was not her other baby brother.

"Some can, yes." Jack nodded his head.

"Then how can you say he is th- David?" Jazz asked, looking her mother in the eyes.

"I-…" Maddie closed her mouth, finding herself not having any real proof that the new ghost of Amity Park was really David. "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

"How?" Danny asked, worried.

Maddie looked up at Jack and asked, "Is that new serum finished?"

"I haven't had a chance to test it to see if it works." Jack admitted.

"It'll have to do." Maddie nodded her head. "We've gotta learn the truth and with him being a ghost he'll be incline to lie."

Danny bit his bottom lip, worried what they were talking about was a type of truth serum. He still hadn't figured out if he really wanted them to know, but he had to do something to get them to realize he wasn't his…his brother.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I really want to take this story anywhere. It was just something I came up with and wanted to see if it might sound good but really I see myself fighting it. Though this turned out well enough I wanted to put it up here as a type of drabble.

Danny: A brother!?

AN: Hey, this is better than you having a brother that is still alive, right?

Danny: I'd rather have a real brother.

Jazz: I'd rather you'd been a girl!

Dani: Hey, don't I count?

AN: read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to DPfangirl who gave me a boat load of ideas that ended up being the brain child of this!

Danny: That sounds kinda creepy…

AN: ok, than call it the idea that bore chapter 2

Danny: that still sounds weird.

AN: Where's the duct tape when you need it?

Chapter 2

Danny walked through the town's oldest cemetery, trying to ignore the spirits he could see but no one fully alive could. Not all knew he was a halfa, gaining him the ability to walk through without question even if he did look like he was having a hiccup fit.

He headed over to the square that had been long ago bushed off for those under the age of ten and walked in, not prepared for what he saw. His parents had always believed that children under the age of ten would go straight onto whatever lied after, and it seemed for the most part, they were right. But the sight of two ghosts in the children's section surprised him.

Closest to him was a girl with tightly braided hair. She was curled up around a stuffed animal and almost looked like she had fallen asleep crying. She bore scars on her arms and legs and probably more under her ripped overalls. Danny scanned her plaque and read she had been born four years after him and lived only eight years. She was laying over her name, leaving him with only the beginning of her first name to start with an S. The inscription read, "Our little angel was ripped away too young."

Danny found himself fighting back tears, but shook his head to clear it. He was here to look for David, not to morn over those too small to die. He turned towards the other spirit he noticed and realized whomever they were, they were trying to stay invisible but not succeeding all that well as their body flickered back and forth within the light spectrum.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Danny tried, walking over to the spirit. He looked down at the plaque for a name only to freeze.

David Andrew Fenton

We will always miss you.

"David?" Danny found himself barely able to speak. His brother was really a ghost.

The boy gave up trying to keep invisible and stared up at the teen with surprise. "Daniel?"

Danny was caught up in how his brother looked. Besides the fact the boy had died only a few days after he was born he looked to be fourteen. He was dressed in a white robe-like cloth, covering his pail skin. His messy white hair fell about his head as if it hadn't been cut in some time. His green eyes stared into Danny's blue ones as they took in each other.

"How come you're still here, if you're a ghost and not just a spirit?" Danny asked, dropping down to his knees so the two could look each other in the eyes.

"Stuck." David admitted, holding up his left hand to show a green glow surrounded his wrist and attached him to his grave. "I tried to convince Mom last time she was here that I needed help but…" David trailed off as he looked back at the grass beneath him. "Every time she came here she always said something about thinking she was crazy, hearing me."

"She believes you've moved on, well, she did." Danny said, playing with the grass in front of him. "Now she believes you're Inviso-Bill."

"Who's that?" David asked, looking up at the name.

Danny snickered, surprising himself at telling his brother his deepest secret. "Me. I'm part ghost, but Mom and Dad don't know." He told David his story, starting at explaining about their parents building a ghost portal and how he'd gone in on a dare. Danny found himself feeling relieved to tell someone after the past few months. Maybe Jazz was right and he needed to talk about his problems more. After explaining about how he'd even found out about David, Danny stopped talking, letting the ghost absorb the new information.

David pushed his long bangs out of his eyes and started to pull at the grass. "I can't believe Mom and Dad kept me a secret."

"Ya, I wish they'd told us sooner." Danny admitted, leaning back on his hands. "I'm still trying to figure out how come you've aged though. Any ideas?"

"I thought ghosts where supposed to age." David answered, looking up with confusion on his face.

"That's something Mom and Dad don't know yet." Danny shrugged. He stood up and moved over to take a look at David's shackle. He knelt down to get a better look at it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" David asked, sounding scared.

"I know a bit about anti-ghost tech." Danny explained, squishing the ectoplasm that made up the bond. "This may sound like a stupid question, but have you tried shooting it off?"

"With what, my spit?" David asked, gaining a laugh from Danny.

"No, with your ecto-blast." Danny smiled as he dropped David's hand and stood back up.

David stared at him as if he had said the grass was blue.

"What, you're a ghost. You should have them." Danny stated. He shook his head before pointing a finger upwards as it started to glow green "Here, let me." He knelt back down and took his brother's hand in his to slowly start applying a small beam of energy onto the bond. "How'd you end up strapped here anyway?"

"Don't know, really. All I remember is falling asleep in the hospital as a baby and the next thing I know, everything's getting moved around and Sophia came here." David explained. "Really I'm glad she's here, or I'd been board out of my mind."

Danny smiled as he saw he was almost through the shackle right before a loud snap sound filled the silent graveyard. "There you go, free."

David took his hand back and looked at the bare wrist in amazement. He looked back at Danny, his eyes showing his surprise. "Free?"

"Ya, come on." Danny smiled as he stood up, holding out his hand to help his brother up.

David took it, not sure, as Danny pulled him up to his feet. David looked down at his bare feet as he got his balance before taking his hand back. He looked back at Danny so blue eyes could meet green and smiled. "So where are we going?"

"I figured a fly through the town." Danny suggested as he called forth the cold that transformed him to his alter ego. He floated up a foot off the ground and looked back at his brother expectantly.

"A fly?" David asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on, it's pure bliss." Danny smiled, quickly flying through a back flip to try and explain the fun of weightlessness.

"Your feet!" David exclaimed, pointing at the space below Danny.

Danny looked down and realized he'd subconsciously morphed his feet into a tail, ready for flight. He popped his tail apart, getting his feet back, and smiled at his brother. "You're not a spirit like the rest here, David." He tried to explain. "You're a ghost made of ectoplasm. You can fly, can shoot ecto-blasts. You've already shown you know you can go invisible."

"Can you teach me?" David pleaded.

Danny smiled, for once in his life knowing what it felt like to be older than a sibling, even if they were twins. He grabbed hold of David's hand again and lifted the teen up into the air. "Hold on." He warned as he took them above the tree line.

Danny glanced down at David and smiled, seeing a face that reminded him of how he felt the first time he'd flown. After a couple of minutes he felt David let go and, with only a moment of panic, was flying on his own beside Danny.

"This is so fun!" David exclaimed, pumping his fists forward in excitement.

"Told you, you could fly!" Danny called over the whip of wind.

"Yahoo!" David flew forward a few meters and barrel rolled, having the time of his afterlife.

A shot rang out, giving the two ghosts only a fraction of a second to realize something had happened when David started dropping.

"David!" Danny exclaimed, flying down to try to catch the boy only to feel an explosion hit him in the abdomen, freezing his insides and knocking him unconscious.

Danny: That's evil!

AN: what?

Danny: Who shot us!? Oh great, this is back in the first few months, I'm going to change back! Why'd you do that to me!?

AN: Danny! First off, it's not you. It's another you in my head.

Danny: there's two of us in here?

AN: Danny!

*boy turned back to author*

AN: You know what I mean. I have you in here and then I have my stories in here. There's a difference. Second off, I always make sure my story can be smudged inside the timeline without any problem. (well, mostly, cause I've got two stories in the works that take place instead of Phantom Planet or in-between D-Stabilized and PP. ANYWAY!) Read and Review, and thank you DPfangirl!


End file.
